


House Hunters (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Daryl Dixon, House Hunting, M/M, determined rick grimes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick vivait avec Daryl dans sa trop petite maison, les enfants avec eux une semaine sur deux. C’était juste trop petit et il était temps de chercher une maison, mais Daryl ne voulait pas partir.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	House Hunters (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [House Hunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945604) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Je déteste," grommela Daryl.

"Mais regarde la vue ! T’adores la forêt. On peut tout voir d’ici," dit Rick alors qu’ils se tenaient sur l’énorme porche de la vingt-deuxième maison qu’ils avaient visitée ces deux derniers mois.

Daryl grogna, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et regardant les planches de bois du porche sous ses pieds. "Faudra s’occuper du porche." Il pointa du doigt. "Ça pourrit déjà dans ce coin. Et tu vois ces arbres ? S’il y a du vent ou si un éclair les touchent, ils tomberont juste sur le toit de la chambre où Carl va dormir."

Rick frotta son menton pour cacher son sourire affectueux. Il était de plus en plus frustré avec Daryl qui refusait toutes leurs options mais ses raisons venaient toujours du fond du cœur.

"Chéri, les probabilités sont très minces. Et cette maison à deux salles de bain. Deux ! J’aurais pas besoin de venir pisser en même temps que tu es sous la douche !"

Daryl fronça des sourcils. "J’aime bien quand tu viens. Les douches c’est chiant."

"Alooors… Vous pensez quoi de cette maison ?" demanda Tara, leur agent immobilier, en sortant sur le porche pour les rejoindre.

"C’est pas bon," dit Daryl avant que Rick ne puisse parler. "C’est un vrai piège. On dirait que tu veux nous tuer."

Tara garda son sourire en place mais Rick pouvait voir son exaspération dans ses yeux.

"Ces arbres sont déjà penchés trop près du toit, l’escalier vers la cave grince, il va probablement s’effondrer si on porte quelque chose de trop lourd. Ce salon en contrebas ? Tu sais combien de fois la plus jeune va tomber ? Tu l’as déjà entendu pleurer ? Elle a de la voix. Elle va devoir se faire opérer de la tête à cause de toutes ses chutes et on va tous être sourd à cause de ses pleurs." Daryl se tourna vers Rick. "On a cas rester chez moi."

"T’as maison est trop petite, bébé. Tu le sais."

Daryl soupira. "Ouais, mais j’aime pas cette maison." Il marcha vers la sortie et jeta un regard suspicieux vers Tara en la passant. "Je serai dans la voiture."

Rick regarda vers Tara, prêt à s’excuser pour la vingt-deuxième fois.

"Rick, mec," dit-elle, "je vais pas te mentir. _J’ai_ pensé à le tuer."

"Ouais, moi aussi," dit Rick, "Heureusement qu’il est mignon."

De retour à la maison, Rick passa à côté de Daryl alors qu’ils travaillaient ensemble dans la cuisine, Daryl coupant des tomates et Rick préparant les burgers.

"La cuisine dans la maison d’aujourd’hui était énorme. Ce serait pas sympa d’avoir plus de place ?" demanda Rick. "On serait pas serré en passant l’un à côté de l’autre comme ça."

Daryl leva les yeux, s’arrêtant à la moitié d’une tranche. "T’aimes plus me toucher quand tu passes à côté de moi ?" demanda-t-il en boudant.

"Quoi ? Non, bébé. J’adore te sentir contre moi. Mais ce serait pas sympa d’avoir plus de place quand on travaille ?"

Daryl recommança à couper sans répondre. Une fois que Rick eut mis les burgers sur le grille, il frotta ses mains sur les épaules de Daryl qui rinçait la salade.

"Pourquoi c’est si dur pour toi de quitter cette maison. Tu l’as toujours détestée. C’est une cabane. Une salle de bain qui a en général de l’eau froide avant même une douche, ne parlons pas de quatre. Elle a pas vraiment de place de rangement. Judith dort dans une buanderie qui a été réaménagée. On est tellement proche des rails que la maison tremble trois fois par jour. Tu t’en est plaint tous les jours ces deux dernières années."

Daryl essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et regarda autour de la pièce. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi j’aime pas l’idée de déménager ?" demanda Daryl, très clairement en train de s’énerver. Il marcha vers la moustiquaire de la cuisine et fit un geste vers les trous en bas que Judith avait fait en y touchant tout le temps. "C’est ici que Judith a dit son premier mot. Chaton." Sans bouger il montra la table de la cuisine. "C’est ici qu’on a aidé Carl avec son projet de volcan pour l’école. Et ça," il montra l’encadrement, "c’est la taille que Carl faisait quand on s’est rencontré."

Rick s’approcha et fit courir sa main sur les traces de marqueur qui s’effaçaient. "Je savais même pas que c’était toi qui faisait ça. Je pensais que c’était un des enfants qui dessinait sur le mur."

Daryl entra dans le salon et Rick le suivit. "Là ?" Daryl montra le porche, "tu m’as embrassé pour la première fois et l’évier de la cuisine ? On c’est trop petit pour que tu bouges maintenant ?" dit Daryl, défensivement," c’est où tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais pour la première fois."

Rick inclina la tête et sourit. "Je savais pas que t’étais aussi romantique."

"Pff. J’suis pas romantique, mec. Juste… juste… C’est chez nous. Carl se plaint pas du manque de place. Judy s’en fiche. Ils sont bien là."

"Ils pourraient être bien à la maison sur Greene Drive avec la balançoire dans le jardin et le panier de basket dans la cour."

Daryl s’assit dans le fauteuil, ses coudes sur les genoux et ils sentir l’odeur des burgers bientôt prêts.

"Le repas va brûler, Rick," grommela Daryl.

\---

Le lendemain, Rick avait réussi à convaincre Daryl de retourner voir la maison sur Greene Drive. C’était la première fois qu’ils visitaient une seconde fois et Rick avait un plan.

"Les vendeurs sont très motivés, les gars. Je pourrais vous faire une bonne affaire pour celle-là," chanta Tara en forçant son enthousiasme.

"C’est génial," dit Rick en même temps que Daryl dit "Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui va pas avec elle ?"

"Ils ont acheté leur prochaine maison et maintenant c’est juste un fardeau de payer l’hypothèque. Tout va bien avec la maison."

"J’parie que je vais trouver un truc," grogna Daryl.

"Je prendrais pas le pari," murmura Rick à Tara.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin et sortirent de la voiture, Rick regarda Daryl jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui. "Oh oui. Celle-là. Je l’ai détestée, tu te souviens ?"

"Ouais, je me souviens. Mais j’ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait y faire un tour ensemble une fois de plus. Pour moi ?" demanda Rick en faisant du charme. Il savait que Daryl ne pouvait pas dire non à une si simple requête.

"Ouais, peu importe. La rampe du porche est cassée pour info."

Rick hocha la tête alors qu’ils marchèrent jusqu’à la porte et fit un signe pour que Tara attende dehors. "Yep. C’est vrai. Heureusement que j’ai cette perceuse que tu m’as offert à Noël l’année dernière. Je pourrai réparer ça en un rien de temps."

"Ouais. Tu prends pas bien soin de tes outils. C’est pour ça que t’avais besoin d’une nouvelle," dit Daryl, pour la énième fois.

"T’as raison, chéri. Et j’ai pris beaucoup plus soin de la nouvelle."

Daryl ouvrit la porte et entra, regardant le vestibule.

Rick commença son attaque. "Tu vois ces marches ? Ce sera l’endroit parfait pour les photos pour le bal de fin d’année de Carl, tu penses pas ?"

Daryl rigola. "Il a douze ans. Pourquoi tu penses au bal ?"

"Je pense juste au futur, c’est tout," dit Rick, nonchalant.

Daryl entra dans la cuisine et tira sur toutes les poignées de placards, espérant clairement en trouver une de cassée.

"Regarde les fenêtres ici," dit Rick, "on pourra surveiller Judith sur la balançoire pendant qu’on prépare le repas."

Daryl grogna. "Je sais ce que t’est en train de faire, Grimes. Je suis pas un idiot."

"Oh, tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire, hein ?"

Daryl marcha sur le porche de derrière, regardant les gouttières. "Laisse-moi deviner. C’est ici qu’on aura des pic-niques et des glaces en été."

"Non. C’est l’endroit où tu te souviens que ma demande en mariage," dit Rick.

Daryl baissa les yeux de la gouttière pour voir Rick un genou à terre avec une bague à la main. "Daryl Dixon ? Veux-tu m’épouser ? Ça ne dépend pas de si on s’installe ici. Mais je pense qu’on pourrait y faire plein de beaux souvenirs."

Daryl essaya durement de ne pas sourire mais il finit par perdre la bataille. "C’est un oui ?" demanda Rick.

"Ouais, mec. Bien sûr. Mais ce porche doit être peint."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
